world_conqueror_4fandomcom-20200222-history
Units Inspiration
The Infantry, Armor, Artillery, Naval and Aircraft designs used by each country in the game are inspired by real life Infantry Divisions, Panzer Divisions, Artillery Divisions and Naval Fleets during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Infantry: Australian Commandos: * The Commandos are inspired by the Independent Commando Regiments, they were known for their proficiency on Jungle fighting and for spearheading attacks to enemy positions. Chinese Commandos: * The Commandos were based on the troops of the different cliques of China, said troops are heavily supported by the towns and cities scattered across the country and are very proficient with grenades. Egyptian/Iraqi/Iranian Commandos: * The Commandos were based on the professional Middle Eastern commandos who are renowned for their ability to fight in the searing heat of the desert or when destroying armored units. Finnish Commandos: * The Commandos were based on the Sissi Brigades, and one of their greatest assets are their skill for sabotage, their professional snipers and their use of the Molotov cocktails. Greek Commandos: * The Commandos were based on the Evzone Regiments, the Evzones was known for their fighting spirit and their skill on Mountain warfare. They also acted as the elite shock troops for the rest of the army. Hungarian Commandos: * Italian Commandos: * The Commandos are inspired by the elite Alpini Brigades. The Alpini were renowned for their prowess when fighting in mountainous terrain and their extensive use of grenades in warfare. Japanese Commandos: * The Commandos are inspired by the Bushido Code, the Japanese were known for being viscous and relentless, even when at the face of death. They also are known for easily overrunning fortresses. Polish Commandos: * The Commandos were based on the Polish Resistance. The Resistance were known as one of the best when it comes to Jungle fighting, they were also known for causing chaos on occupied Europe. Romanian Commandos: * The Commandos are inspired by the Vânători de Munte ''brigades. The ''Vânători ''were well known in the Eastern Front, were they proved themselves masters of Mountain warfare. '''Yugoslav Commandos:' * The Commandos were based on the Yugoslav Partisans. The Partisans were the best soldiers on occupied Europe, harboring extremely skilled snipers and bazooka divisions. Armors: American Design: ''' Also used by China (ROC). * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: '''M3A1 Scout Car. * Light Tanks: M3 Stuart. * Medium Tanks: M4 Sherman. * Heavy Tanks: M26 Pershing. * Super Tanks: T28/T95 Super Heavy. (American Unique Unit.) British Commonwealth Design: Also used by Australia, Canada and India. * Armoured Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Rolls-Royce Armoured Car. * Light Tanks: A13 Cruiser Mk IV. * Medium Tanks: A27 Cromwell. * Heavy Tanks: A22 Churchill Mk. IV. French Design: * Armoured Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Panhard 178. * Light Tanks: Renault R35/40. * Medium Tanks: Char B1 bis. * Heavy Tanks: ARL 44. German Design: Also used by Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary and Romania. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: SdKfz. 221.' * Light Tanks: Panzer II. * Medium Tanks: Panzer V "Panther". * Heavy Tanks: Panzer VI "Tiger I". * Super Tanks: ''Panzer VIII "''Maus"''.'' (German Unique Unit.)' '''Italian Design:' * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Autoblinda 41. * Light Tanks: Carro Armato L6/40. * Medium Tanks: Carro Armato M15/42. * Heavy Tanks: Carro Armato P30/43. Japanese Design: * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Type 93 Armored Car. * Light Tanks: '''Type 4 ''Ke-Nu. * Medium Tanks: Type 5 ''Chi-Ri.'' * Heavy Tanks: O-I Tank. Soviet Design: Also used by China (PRC), Cuba, Mongolia and Yugoslavia. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: BA-20 Armored Car. * Light Tanks: T-26. * Medium Tanks: T-44. * Heavy Tanks: IS-2. * Super Tanks: KV-85. (Soviet Unique Unit.) Independent Designs: Used by everyone else. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Landsverk L180. * Light Tanks: 7TP. * Medium Tanks: Stridsvagn m/31. * Heavy Tanks: Stridsvagn m/42. Artillery: American Design: ''' Also used by China (ROC). * Field Artillery: '''155 mm Gun M1. * Howitzer: M114 155 mm howitzer. * Rocket Artillery: T34 Sherman Calliope. British Design: Also used by Australia, Canada and India. * Field Artillery: Ordnance QF 25-pounder (25-pdr). * Howitzer: Ordnance QF 17-pounder. * Rocket Artillery: T34 Sherman Calliope. * Super Rocket: M270B1 MLRS. (British Unique Unit.) French Design: * Field Artillery: Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider. * Howitzer: Canon de 155 mm GPF. * Rocket Artillery: T34 Sherman Calliope. * Super Artillery: CAESAR self-propelled howitzer. (French Unique Unit.) German Design: Also used by Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary and Romania. * Field Artillery: 10.5 cm leFH 18. * Howitzer: 15 cm sFH 18. * Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42. * Super Artillery: "Karl-Gerät" 040/041 (German Unique Unit.) Italian Design: * Field Artillery: Obice 149/13 modello 14. * Howitzer: Obice da 75/18 modello 34. * Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42. Japanese Design: * Field Artillery: Type 38 75 mm field gun. * Howitzer: Type 92 10 cm Cannon. * Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42. Soviet Design: Also used by China (PRC), Cuba, Mongolia and Yugoslavia. * Field Artillery: 152 mm howitzer M1909/30. * Howitzer: 76 mm divisional gun M1942 (ZiS-3). * Rocket Artillery: BM-13 Katyusha. * Super Rocket: BM-27 Uragan. (Soviet Unique Unit.) Independent Designs: ''' Used by everyone else. * Field Artillery: '''Bofors 37 mm gun. * Howitzer: Bofors 75 mm Model 1934. * Rocket Artillery: RM-51 rocket launcher. Navy: Carrier Designs: * Allied Powers: Essex-class Aircraft Carrier. * Axis Powers: Kaga-class Aircraft Carrier. * NATO members: Forrestal-class Aircraft Carrier. * WTO members: Admiral Kuznetsov-class Aircraft Carrier. * American Super Carriers: Kitty Hawk-class Aircraft Carrier. Super Battleship Designs: * British Super Battleships: King George V-class Battleship. * Japanese Super Battleships: Yamato-class Battleship. Super Submarine Designs: * Italian Super Submarines: Balilla-class Submarine. Aircraft: Paratrooper Designs: * World War II: * Cold War: Fighters Designs: * World War II: * Cold War: * French Stealth Fighters: Dassault Rafale. Bombers Designs: * World War II: * Cold War: Douglas B-66 Destroyer * Soviet Stealth Bombers: Tupolev Tu-160. Strategic Bombers Designs: * World War II: * Cold War: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress * American Stealth Strategic Bombers: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit. Category:Unit Pages